great_teacher_onizuka_gtofandomcom-20200213-history
Last Piece
" " is the first closing theme for the anime adaption of Great Teacher Onizuka (GTO). It is played for episodes one through seventeen. Lyrics Romaji= Futari de Tooku e ikou Atarashii kimochi Kyou mo sagashi ni Kimi to futari nara Norikoe rareru yo Atarashii ashita Tanoshimitai kara Hitomi wo hiraite Tobira hiraku Me no mae ni hirogaru sekai Soto ni detai oki ni iri no oto wo tsurete Osanai koro no kankaku Ajiwau Taiyou no hikari Abiru watashi wa koko ni iru yo Kuraberu yori Ima no jibun wo taisetsu ni suru Aitakute demo aenakute Afureru kimochi tada dakishimete Hitodoori ooi toori aruite ite mo Atama ni mawaru anata no egao PAZURU no saigo no WAN PIISU Sugu soba ni aru no ni misugoshiteta Sudoorishiteta takusan no yasashisa Ima nara sunao na kimochi agerareru Mimi ni nokoru ano koro futari de kiiteta kyoku Sabishikunai Mou kanashikunai tte koto ni shitoku Hito no nagare Machi wa ukare Kaze ni fukare Karada azuke Itsumo no keshiki Chigatte mieru Tsukutte yuku Watashi no RUURU Watashi ni kakeru KORE ga kikkake nara Ima nara kitto kimi no moto ni sunao ni yukeru Futari kiri de Tooku e ikou Atarashii kimochi Kyou mo sagashi ni Kimi to futari nara Norikoe rareru yo Atarashii ashita Tanoshimitai kara |-| Kanji= 二人で　遠くへ行こう 新しい気持ち　今日も探しに 君と二人なら　乗り越えられるよ 新しい明日　楽しみたいから 瞳を開いて　扉開く 目の前に広がる世界 外に出たいお気に入りの音を連れて 幼い頃の感覚　味わう 太陽の光　浴びる私はここにいるよ 比べるより　今の自分を大切にする 会いたくてでも会えなくて 溢れる気持ちただ抱きしめて 人通り多い通り歩いていても 頭に回るあなたの笑顔 パズルの最後の1ピース すぐそばにあるのに見過ごしてた 素通りしてたたくさんのやさしさ 今なら素直な気持ちあげられる 耳に残るあの頃二人で聴いてた曲 さびしくない　もう悲しくないって事にしとく 人の流れ　街は浮かれ 風に吹かれ　体あずけ いつもの景色 違って見える 作っていく　私のルール 私にかける　コレがきっかけなら 今ならきっと君のもとに素直に行ける 二人きりで　遠くへ行こう 新しい気持ち　今日も探しに 君と二人なら　乗り越えられるよ 新しい明日　楽しみたいから |-| Translation= Lets go somewhere far away; the two of us To find the new feelings we have for each other If I'm with you we can get over any obstacles Looking forward to a new tomorrow. Open your eyes and the door would open To the world around you Take your best friend to the world outside And relive the childhood memories you had. I wanted to see you but I couldn't Just bottling up the feelings I have for you inside of me Even though I'm walking alone I cant stop thinking about your smile. I'm standing right here, under the suns hot rays But, more importantly, stay yourself. The last piece of the puzzle Even though it was close to me I looked past it The way you were being nice to me Now I can give you a direct answer. The songs we listened to still stay in my ear I'm not sad, and I'll keep it that way from now on. The bright city filled with people Letting the wind take me where it blows The world around me Looks different Making my own rules. If this is my true feelings I have, Then I can go to where you are, without hesitation. Lets go somewhere far away, just the two of us To find the new feelings we have for each other If I'm with you we can get over any obstacles Looking forward to a new tomorrow. Category:Music